


Socks

by mycahthelittlehobbit



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycahthelittlehobbit/pseuds/mycahthelittlehobbit
Summary: When Laura is cold, Bill warms her up. How will Laura react to realizing how close they've become.





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on survivalinstinct.net on July 2, 2011.
> 
> Just a little story written a while back when I was bored. I asked a friend (lilywinterwood) to give me a random object to incorporate into a story. Her response: socks. Thus you have this little fic to read. Enjoy!

Galactica always seemed to be freezing, Laura noted as she shivered. Especially because her feet were cold, wearing high heels and not a single sock to her name any longer. She would be fine if only her toes were toasty.

Laura and her marine guard finally arrived at the Commander’s quarters, where they were going to have their daily meeting that usually lasted through dinner and late into the night. She had heard one of the crewman say to his friend that for all the fuel she was wasting traveling back and forth, she might as well move in with him.

Once inside, Laura quickly slipped off her heals at the door, it had become a habit, and settled on the couch with her bare feet tucked up beneath her, hoping to warm them before Bill came home from CIC. She had barely started looking through the day's reports when Bill strode in, side stepping her shoes that he knew were there.

"Good evening Laura," he said, shutting the hatch behind him.

"How was your day?" Laura asked, standing to try and hide her cold induced shaking. He noticed, of course; he noticed everything about her.

"Laura," he stepped up to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "are you cold?"

"Freezing," she admitted, "Galactica has always been cold to me."

"Do you want to borrow a jacket?" Bill offered.

"Just a pair of socks," Laura said, "it's really just my cold toes that chill me, and maybe a blanket."

"One thick pair of socks and a warm blanket coming right up," Bill was back in a moment handing her a pair of socks. He sat beside her as she put them on. Once she had them on, she reached for the blanket, but he quickly wrapped it around her shoulders and had her snuggled into his side before she knew it.

"Bill," she admonished lightly.

"Hey, we need to keep you warm, being the president and all," she tucked her feet up under her and leaned into Bill, listening to his gentle husky voice as he started to read to her. Laura's eyes slowly drifted shut as she leaned against Bill and soon she was in one of the most restful sleeps she had had in years. Bill closed the book that he had been reading to her and settled in to have a relaxing night. He knew that Laura hardly slept whenever she was on Colonial One.

Bill had just finished reading his third report when Laura started stirring at his side.

"Oh," she groaned sleepily, "I need to go catch my raptor," she untangled herself from his embrace and the blanket, running around and picking up her things.

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" Bill stood helping her to keep her balance as she threw the blanket at him and leaned over to grab her reports.

"I have a meeting with Tory this afternoon," she said distractedly, intentionally not looking at him. Didn't she know it was well into the evening hours?

"Alright, have a good evening, see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully as she walked to the door.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied quickly.

"Are you going to wear my socks over to Colonial One?" Bill asked; Laura looked down in surprise; she had forgotten that she was wearing his socks. She looked quite silly in them too, but she was warm.

"Yes, I am," she bent over and scooped up her heels, "By Bill, see you later," she said over her shoulder, leaving Bill to wonder alone why she left so abruptly. Tory had the night off; he had talked to her earlier.

Once the hatch sealed behind her, Laura took a deep breath. She and Bill were getting so close. As much as she loved being with him, she was nervous about how the fleet would react to their relationship. She wasn't sure what to think, and that didn't set well with her; Laura Roslin always knew what to do. And when she didn't, she'd go find help.

Laura padded her way to the domain of one Jack Cottle. She found him writing reports in his office. She knocked lightly on the door frame of his open office.

"What?" he called gruffly without looking up.

"It's me," Laura said with a slight grin.

"Oh, Madame President," Cottle looked up, "Take a seat. What can I do for you young lady?"

"Well, I'd like some advice," she said cautioned.

"Get to the point. You know both of us have things we should be doing."

"Okay," Laura took a deep breath, "Bill and I have been growing a lot closer recently, and maybe we’re ready to go a step further, but I’m the President, and he’s the Commander, and how will the Fleet react?" she spit out in one breath.

"Laura Roslin, you mean to tell me after all this time, you and the Commaner aren't fraking?" he said incredulously, "because I've been telling everyone that you are, and they've all been happy for you two. Well, some of the men I told were sad that you were off the market, but happy for the Old Man."

"Oh," Laura stood, "I think I need to be somewhere then," she ran out the door and raced back to Bill, marine guard in tow.

"Bill," she said as soon as she burst through his hatch. He stood immediately from the couch.

"Laura?" he was concerned for her, she was breathing hard and pale, not to mention her sporadic actions.

"Is it too late to have dinner?" she looked at him wide eyed.

"Of course not," Bill said.

"Good," she smiled.

"Laura, are you alright?" he walked up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am now," she laid her head on his shoulder. Bill held her petite body close to his solid one.

"Really Laura, what's the matter?" he held her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Well," she looked down, "I was nervous about where we've been heading for the past few weeks."

"About what?"

"How the fleet will react if we started a closer relationship," Laura nearly whispered.

"Really?" Bill was astonished, "Laura, most of them think we're fraking already," he said.

"I heard that," Laura said sheepishly.

"So, do you feel more comfortable being here now that you know that the children approve?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes," Laura smiled.

"Good," Bill pulled her to him and kissed her hard, "because I wouldn't have let you go again," he whispered against her lips.


End file.
